


The Unexpected

by Morningstar96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena's pregnant and really cuddly, Love, Pregnancy, Smut, There's also smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Lena falls pregnant after a one-night stand, and Kara becomes even more protective of her





	The Unexpected

The first sign was her tiredness.

Kara had merely taken Lena’s word for it that she was exhausted from work, which was entirely understandable considering Lena’s intense work ethic; periods of fatigue were not unusual to see in Lena Luthor. But the next sign made Kara take pause.

She’d walked in on Lena heaving her guts out in her office bathroom. Kara heard the distinct retching sound, panicked, and rushed inside to soothe a trembling, very sick Lena.

‘Did you get food poisoning?’ was Kara’s first question as she rubbed soothing circles on her best friend’s back.

Lena managed to shake her head. She turned her around, looking pale and miserable and ill, and Kara’s apprehension doubled. There was a moment of silence between the two, and Kara instinctively zeroed in on her heartbeat to make sure that it was stable. It was; it pounded away as steadily and reassuring as ever. And then, beneath the usual subtle gurgles of her digestive system and the squelching of shifting muscles as she made to stand up, Kara distinguished something else. It was tiny, it had literally just begun, but now that she’d heard it, there was no mistaking it: a tiny, tiny heartbeat rapidly thrumming along to Lena’s own.

She must have had an awed look on her face, because Lena looked at her funny and frowned. ‘Kara, are you okay?’

Kara shook herself from her daze. ‘Uh- yeah, yeah. Shoot, I should be asking you that! Uhm’- she paused, uncertain of how to proceed. Did Lena know? Most women tend to figure out they’re pregnant pretty early on, right?

She took a deep breath. She had to cut to the chase, for her standard rambling was not an option right now. ‘How long have you been feeling sick, Lee?’

The use of her nickname seemed to calm Lena down a little. ‘A week or so.’ She rubbed her temple and groaned. ‘And I’ve been feeling so tired and irritable- I snapped at Jess yesterday, and I fell asleep during a three ‘o clock meeting, and I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Kara.’ She sighed and leaned forward, accepting Kara’s open arms and sinking into the superhero’s strong embrace. ‘But I’m glad you’re here. What _does_ bring you here, anyway?’

Kara held Lena close, still listening to her calming heartbeat. A powerful protective urge rolled over her, and she wasn’t entirely sure she could let go, so she sort of half-carried Lena out of the bathroom and they adjusted themselves onto the couch where they seemed to hold the majority of their most important conversations. 

‘Well, I was coming here to ask about a potential lead on Morgan Edge, but you’re obviously unwell, so that can wait,’ Kara said flatly, resisting the urge to nuzzle into Lena’s hair when she sagged against her shoulder and clung to her arms. She could practically feel Lena’s exhaustion rolling off her in waves, and while they were used to cuddling like this, it was a little uncharacteristic for Lena to be quite this koala-like.

Kara took a preparatory breath and decided to bite the bullet. ‘Lena, are you on birth control?’

Lena went very still. ‘I… may have missed a couple of days some weeks ago. It happens sometimes, being so busy and all…’ She sagged even deeper into Kara’s shoulder. Kara held her tight, still not entirely sure how to go about this. She figured Lena would have mixed feelings about motherhood, considering her own disastrous experience as a daughter. Kara just knew that whatever Lena decided to do, she would be there to support her.

‘I’m pregnant, aren’t I?’ Lena mumbled against her skin.

‘Yeah,’ Kara replied softly.

‘How can you tell?’

‘I can hear the heartbeat.’

Lena took a deep breath. _‘Shit.’_

Kara rubbed her back soothingly again. ‘Hey, you’re going to be okay. You still have a bit of time to consider your options, right? Whatever you do, it will be your choice.’

Lena just nuzzled deeper into her, clearly unable to get enough body heat, and promptly fell asleep.

 

Two weeks passed, and Kara was still the only person who knew about Lena’s pregnancy. Lena just couldn’t bring herself to confide in anyone else right now, though she knew it was only a matter of time before Jess, at least, would have to be informed about her change in dietary needs. 

For Lena, as much as she wanted to avoid thinking about it for the moment, had already decided to pay more attention to her health. She had a limited time until her pregnancy reached National City’s legal abortion stage, and she knew she had to make a decision before then. But it was the very fact that she _could_ choose, that she could put her own fate in her own hands, that calmed her down whenever her body suddenly reminded her that she was currently carrying a growing foetus. Making swift and effective decisions on your lonesome was all a part of being a Luthor, after all, and the familiarity of this sense of self-control and independence was reassuring.

Except there was one small thing that was bothering her, and it wasn’t until Kara tentatively brought it up that she was forced to think about it properly.

They were having brunch as usual at one of their favourite cafes, and had drifted into a comfortable silence when Kara began swirling the straw in her frappe.

Even with the chaos of hormones now threatening to overwhelm her body, Lena’s eyes were sharp and she didn’t miss the pensive expression on her best friend’s face. ‘Kara, speak to me. What are you thinking?’

Kara tilted her head. ‘I’m curious. Who’s the father?’

Lena gave a wry smile. ‘One-night stand. I honestly can’t recall his name… I was in a bar, considering drowning my sorrows, and he approached me and offered, uh, another outlet.’ Her mouth twitched. ‘Not many people are interested in me in that way, and I was craving intimacy, so of course I took him home.’ She hesitated, leaning down onto her hand and rubbing her temple. ‘I don’t know the protocol with this. Should I track him down and tell him? Or will ignorance be bliss?’

Kara bit her lip thoughtfully, brow furrowed in deliberation. ‘Well, that’s up to you. If you want to keep the baby, then it might be pragmatic to tell the father, especially if you want the child to have a relationship with him. If you want to abort, then ignorance is indeed bliss, and not telling him will keep things easier for you all.’

As usual, Kara’s logic was powerful. ‘You’re right.’

Kara lifted an eyebrow, and somehow, Lena knew what her next question would be. ‘So, what are you leaning toward? Keeping it or not keeping?’ A coy smile played at her lips. ‘Not to sway you either way, but I think you’d make a wonderful mother.’

A very red blush was the last reaction Lena expected at the offhand compliment. Normally she would have brushed it off with a comment about Luthors making terrible and abusive parents, but Kara had always been determined in telling Lena that she was inherently good, so much so that Lena was starting to believe it.   
Which meant that now she was blushing instead of making snarky comments, and honestly this was getting ridiculous. She blamed it on the hormones.

There was something permanent and reliable and good about Kara’s presence, and that was all Lena needed to make her choice.

‘I’m going to keep it,’ was all Lena said, and in that moment she was decided.

 

Kara seemed to have made it her life’s mission to spend as much time as possible with Lena. Brunches turned into cooked dinners at each other’s apartments, sessions on the L-Corp couch working on their documents turned into sessions on their own couches watching cheesy movies, and when the pregnancy fatigue proved too overwhelming, Lena began to regularly fall asleep on Kara’s couch.

This had happened one Friday evening. They’d filled up on Kara’s speciality home-made pizza (a haphazard mix of bacon, shredded pork, prawns and sundried tomatoes drenched in mozzarella) and were watching The Holiday when Lena’s eyes started to droop. She was resting her head in Kara’s lap, enjoying the feel of Kara’s fingers threading through her hair _far_ too much, when a knock at the door roused her from her impending nap.

‘Come in,’ Kara said.

The door opened. ‘Oh my god, you’re not going to believe they day I’ve had’- Alex Danvers paused, blinking rapidly at the sight before her.

Lena was lying with her head in Kara’s lap like a large cat, Kara herself casually pulling her fingers from her hair as if she hadn’t just been carding them through the dark strands.   

‘Wow, I… should I go?’ Alex said, not exactly sure what she’d just barged in on. She knew that Kara and Lena were close, but _cuddling intimately on the couch_ close? Then again, she wasn’t the best judge of hetero female friendships, so maybe this was entirely normal.

‘No, no! We’re just watching a movie. Uhm, I think Lena fell asleep, though…

A small snore confirmed the fact. Kara glanced down at her sleeping companion, a distinct blush on her face. She looked back up at Alex, who was still trying to process the image. ‘Come, there’s plenty of carpet.’

‘Oh, I’m relegated to the carpet, now?’ Alex said, lifting an eyebrow and settling herself with her back to the couch.

‘Shhh,’ Kara said.

Alex shook her head in amusement, but brought her voice to a whisper. ‘Is there something you want to tell me, Kar?’

‘No.’

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Are you sure? ‘Cause I feel like I’m intruding on something here.’

‘Like I said, we’re just having a movie night.’

‘You’re hiding something, I can tell. You’ve been even more protective of her these past few weeks than usual.’

Finally, Lena stirred. ‘I’m pregnant, Alex,’ she mumbled, and promptly went straight back to sleep.

Alex’s mouth fell open. ‘Did… did I hear that right?’

Kara nodded. ‘One-night stand,’ she explained. ‘She wants to keep the baby.’

_‘Oh my god.’_

 

Alex left soon after the movie finished, leaving Kara to consider her options. She could wake Lena up, leave her on the couch and drape her with her cosiest blanket, or carry her to bed. Each option was infinitely more intimate than the last.

She made to extricate herself from Lena’s head on her lap, but even that small movement made her stir. ‘Kara?’ Lena rasped.

‘Hey, Lee. It’s getting late. I’ll grab you a blanket.’

Lena grasped her wrist, keeping Kara in place. An idea came to her in the fog of her exhaustion-clouded mind, and she struggled to form the coherent words to voice it, let alone analyse whether it was actually a good idea or if she was overstepping Kara’s boundaries. Not that their friendship hadn’t toed some strangely intimate lines before, but still.

‘Take me to bed?’ was what she managed to say, the words spilling out almost of their own accord.

Kara’s eyes softened. ‘Of course.’

The weeks turned into months, and soon the whole city knew that Lena was an expectant mother. And aside from the virulent rumours about who the father was, and the unkind comments about bringing another Luthor into the world, another subject of public conversation sprang up: the ethos behind Kara Danvers’ bewildering protectiveness of the CEO. For they were rarely seen apart, and after months of no hint about the father, it became commonly assumed that Kara was, in fact, going to be the incoming baby’s co-parent.

‘I don’t get it,’ Kara said one day, having lunch with her sister on Alex’s rare day off. ‘They keep thinking we’re together, but I’m not gay?’

Alex seemed to be fighting the urge to roll her eyes. ‘Kara, are you sure about that? Because she’s spending more time in your bed than in her own.’

Kara flushed. ‘She’s just being really cuddly. It’s the hormones, Alex!’

‘Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that.’

 

So when Kara found herself yet again in Lena’s arms, at Lena’s apartment, with Lena’s spare key on her key ring (‘You come here so often, Kara, you may as well have a key’), she ended up deep in thought, considering Alex’s words from earlier that day.

‘Lena?’ she said tentatively.

‘Mmm?’

‘Would… you go on a date with me?’

Lena squirmed slightly.‘…I thought we were already kind of dating.’

Kara flushed, realising that she was still stroking Lena’s swollen belly. ‘Oh. We kind of are, aren’t we?’ A moment of silence. ‘Can I kiss you?’

Lena nuzzled into her neck and smiled. ‘Thought you’d never ask.’

She leaned up a little so they were perfectly face-to-face, taking in each other’s scent and marvelling at their closeness. Lena’s heart threatened to palpitate, which it had been doing a lot recently when in Kara’s presence, and judging from Kara’s gentle gaze, the hero had heard it.

The kiss was slow and awkward at first as they got into sync. Then Kara’s lips parted and Lena licked into her mouth, and suddenly there was no stopping them. Lena whimpered, and wondered how far she should let this go on- if she wasn’t sick or tired, she was pathetically horny, and she had been spending a lot of time with her vibrator lately. With Kara kissing her like this, it was the horniness that took charge. She was _throbbing,_ and she wasn’t sure she could stop if Kara merely wanted a make-out session.

Then Kara tugged experimentally at her shirt and slipped her hand beneath the fabric to caress her lower back, and it became pretty obvious what she wanted.  

Lena pulled away, panting, and another shiver of arousal went through her at the sight of Kara. She looked absolutely wrecked already: tousled hair, hugely dilated pupils, swollen lips, a slightly dazed expression on her face.

‘You okay?’ Kara asked, because of course she would check in. ‘You’re pregnant, so if you don’t want to go any further…’

‘No!’ Lena said, hoping the desperation didn’t come through her voice. ‘Please, I…’ Lena swallowed, and gripped the end of Kara’s shirt. ‘I need you.’

‘Okay.’ Kara bit her lip, blushing. ‘Can you guide me? I’ve never really done this before.’

‘Of course.’

They slid Lena’s shirt over her head, and Kara smiled, adoring the exposed swell of her breasts and soft belly. She glanced up at Lena, who nodded hard, and ran a finger down her sternum. Lena shivered, her face already flushed. Kara could feel her torn nerves and the rush of blood to her sensitive areas, could hear her heart pick up pace, saw the subtle shifts in muscle as she prepared to open herself to her. A shiver ran through Lena when Kara caressed her breasts, which had been feeling full to the point of discomfort, but now she whimpered with relief under her touch.

‘Anything in particular you have in mind…?’ Kara queried, a teasing hint in her voice.

‘Tongue,’ Lena decided, eyes fluttering shut. Tamping down her eagerness to non-desperate levels was proving immensely difficult, and she wasn’t sure what was really to blame for that: her hormones, or Kara’s presence. ‘I’d- I’d love to feel your tongue and lips all over me.’

Kara smiled, purring. Her pupils had almost drowned out the crystalline blue of her irises. ‘You’re so beautiful.’

She delved down and licked her nipple, making Lena mewl pathetically. And Kara, God bless her, knew how to follow orders: she _worshipped_ Lena, leaving no inch of her feverishly aroused skin untouched, her hair tickling as she gently pushed Lena down and lay atop her and trailed kisses and long, luxurious lathes of her tongue everywhere. Then a spark of worry ignited in Lena; would Kara find her swollen belly off-putting? Would the knowledge that she was carrying a growing foetus inside her be too new, too much for Kara? She was pretty sure that Kara had never pleasured a pregnant lady before- or even any lady, for that matter.

‘Lee?’ Kara said, immediately rising to attention when she sensed Lena’s hesitation. ‘Are you feeling sick again?’

‘No, no! I- are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, this is new for us both…’

Kara’s gaze softened. ‘Lena, look at me. You deserve to be loved, and you are so good and so beautiful. I’ve been dreaming of being this close to you for a long time now, even if I tried to delude myself into thinking I just felt admiration for you, and anyone who gets to love you and be loved by you is the luckiest person in the world.’

Lena tried to speak, but met a ball of emotion in her throat. And then, horrifically, tears stung her eyes. ‘Kara…’she managed to choke.

Kara bent down and kissed the tears from her eyes and Lena reached around her strong torso and held her as close possible. She tried to convey her adoration and love for her friend- girlfriend?- by meeting her kisses and hoping that Kara, with her heightened senses, could _feel_ the love oozing from her pores.

Soon, somehow, they both wound up perfectly naked on the couch. Lena was rendered breathless as she gazed upon Kara’s bare form for the first time, rapt by the raw strength emanating from her. She reached up and tangled her fingers in Kara’s loose hair.

Kara smiled gently, pupils almost entirely dilated now, and dived in for another heated session of increasingly sloppy and heated kisses.

Finally, Lena rose up for air. ‘Bedroom?’ she asked. She glanced away awkwardly. ‘It’ll be more comfortable.’

Kara purred again- who knew that Kryptonians could purr?- and picked her up with a soft, ‘I’ve got you.’

Lena curled into her, smiling against the skin of Kara’s neck. She felt giddy, lustful, and yes, _loved_ \- so loved, for the first time in God knew how long. Kara must have added some superspeed, for the next thing Lena knew, they were all over each other on the comfort of Kara’s bed, blankets mussing up beneath them, and Lena’s body was on fire from all of the bare skin-on-skin contact-

Kara paused, trembling above her, eyes fluttering. ‘Can I taste you?’ she panted.

Lena nodded, some strange noise of desperation slipping past her throat. ‘Please!’ she gasped. She was throbbing again, so turned on that she was pretty sure a single touch would undo her, and she bucked her hips up for some hint of friction.

Kara began to work her way down, satisfied that she’d worked up Lena enough. Lena shivered when she felt small kisses and nips at her inner thighs, her heart rate escalating with each extra inch of upward progression-

Kara licked her sodden centre.

_‘Aaahh…’_

It was impossible to tell whose moans were whose, for Kara, much to Lena’s surprise, had begun whimpering with need as well every time she licked experimentally at Lena. Heat coiled harder and more desperate within her at each fervent stroke of Kara’s tongue, deliciously broad and flat and all-encompassing. Five, ten minutes passed and Lena was keening, moaning, the noises leaving her throat without permission, yet she couldn’t keep it in- her eyes screwed shut in concentration, letting the waves of pleasure consume her. Then another persistent wet sound caught her attention. She opened her eyes and nearly came right then and there, for Kara was vigorously rubbing herself right in front of her, her whimpers going straight through Lena’s clit, frowning slightly in mingled pleasure and concentration.

Lena was certain that she’d never seen anything as dangerously hot as Kara Danvers, _Supergirl,_ getting off to her while enthusiastically eating her, _Lena Luthor_ , out.  

Never in her most delicious dreams could she have dared imagine this.

Then she fell down the edge and threw her head back, breath fluttering in her lungs as the orgasm rippled through her. Kara idly lapped at her centre a little longer, her strong hands on her hips keeping Lena somewhat grounded to reality.  

Lena released a shaky breath.

‘You okay?’ Kara checked in.

‘Just- just need to come back to earth,’ Lena panted, and loosed a huff of laughter.

‘What?’ Kara pouted.

‘I wasn’t expecting this when I came over tonight,’ Lena admitted. ‘I was quite convinced you’re straight.’

Kara, her face still covered in Lena’s come, gazed at her thoughtfully. ‘So did I, at first. But ever since Alex came out to me, I got thinking, and I realised I was going through some of the same stuff that she’d described.’

‘Like what?’ Lena said, sitting up and resting her head on Kara’s bare chest. She sighed happily; Kara was warm and soft and smelled of vanilla.

‘I kept staring at beautiful women in the same way I kept staring at beautiful men, and then there was you.’ Kara bit her lip, smiling. ‘I realised I was in deep when I nearly passed out after seeing you with your hair down for the first time.’

Lena leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, huffing a breath of relief as the motion released some of the pressure off her lower back. ‘In deep, huh?’

Kara kissed her nose. ‘So very deep.’ She gently pushed Lena back down again, her fingers splaying out over her belly. Lena had never been particularly fond of her belly; she’d always thought it too soft and squishy, a fact compounded by Lillian’s incessant insistence on diet and exercise regimes throughout her childhood. Truth be told, Lena had never really made amends with her body. But Kara gazed at her with such rapture and warmth, that she had to wonder.

‘Have you thought of names yet?’ Kara asked, almost cautiously. Like she was wondering if it was too soon to broach the topic. But her hands were still tracing the new roundness of Lena’s abdomen, and after a moment she moved a hand upward to tease a still-erect nipple. Lena arched her neck, moaning softly at the attention. Her body was still humming with pleasure, and her thoughts were wondrously slow and dreamy for once.

‘Something that doesn’t start with L,’ Lena decided after a while. ‘It seems to be a family tradition, so it seems apt that I break from it.’

Kara chuckled. ‘Sounds reasonable.’

Lena reached up and took her hand. ‘Kara?’

‘Mmm?

‘What do you want from me?’

Kara blinked slowly. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You’ve just made love to your pregnant best friend. I need to know what it is you’re after.’

‘I am after whatever you want to offer,’ Kara said honestly, ‘whether it’s a simple friendship, friends with benefits, casual dating, or a full-on romantic relationship. Whatever happens, whatever you want from me, I will always be here for you and your child.’ She tilted her head thoughtfully. ‘If there’s anything I learnt from watching the Alex-Maggie fiasco, it’s that we have to be in tune with our ideas of the future if we decide on an official romance. So what do you see when you think of us now? What about ten years from now?’

Lena tried to steady herself emotionally, and thankfully her Luthor childhood came to the rescue; she managed not to cry as she began to describe a vision that she’d never admitted to anyone, not even herself, really.

‘I see us both living under the same roof, maybe someplace just outside the city, watching the sun set. You’ve come back from saving National City yet again, and I’ve just had a breakthrough in my cancer research. We’ve never been better. And we have a little toddler running around us, telling us about their day in kindergarten, and there’s too much pizza and wine and we all end up falling asleep on the couch while watching movies.’

She was afraid she’d said too much, that she’d scared Kara off with suggesting that she could be the second mother to her child. After all, how can a Luthor expect anyone, let alone a Super, to want to parent a child with them?

She was not expecting Kara to choke up and look at her with the most tender expression Lena had ever had directed at her. Her hands had stilled their movements sometime during Lena’s little speech, and now she bent to kiss her sternum. ‘Lena,’ she managed thickly, ‘that sounds perfect.’ She nestled her head on Lena’s chest. ‘You’re perfect.’

‘Kara,’ Lena said softly. She stroked her hair, warmth flooding through her again- but a slightly different kind of warmth, the warmth of love instead of lust. ‘What is it that _you_ want? I’ve pretty much suggested that you co-parent this child with me. I can’t let that happen if that’s not what you want.’

To her shock, Kara was silently crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. ‘Y-you know, I think Alex is right about the whole wife-and-children deal.’ She hiccoughed, eyes widening in alarm at what she’d just said. ‘Not that we have to get married immediately! Or at all, if you’re not interested in that. But whenever I think of a future involving a partner, a family- now that I know you want the same thing, I want it all with you.’

 

Five months later, Alex Danvers was freaking out. Maybe it was the hormones from her own new pregnancy- the result of Sam’s gentle support and the kindness of a stranger who’d donated his sperm to the local fertility centre- but she was almost hyperventilating by the time they’d arrived at the hospital.

‘Oh my God, Alex, you’re acting like you’re the one in labour!’ Sam laughed, reaching out an arm to steady her.

Ruby trailed behind them, trying to act nonchalant, but her eyes were shining. She adored Lena; of course she was excited at the prospect of seeing her baby.

‘I’m going to be an auntie!’ Alex breathed, gripping Sam’s hand tightly. ‘Oh my God, Kara has a girlfriend in labour and I’m about to be an auntie within the next hour!’ She had, in all honesty, never expected to say those words in her life, yet here she was. She had a girlfriend and her teenage daughter beside her, and they were about to witness the birth of Lena Luthor’s firstborn because Kara was dating her. If Alex had been told of this situation even two years ago, she’d have never believed it. But life has a funny way of bringing about the most unexpected events.

_‘You’ll_ be in labour in nine months,’ Sam reminded her pragmatically. ‘Now let’s go see if your sister is handling this any better than you are.’

They reached the maternity ward to find that Kara was not, in fact, handling this any better than Alex was.

‘Oh Rao, oh Rao, they’re giving her an epidural- that’s a good thing, right? Please tell me that’s a good thing!’ she said, gripping Alex’s shoulders and looking at her with a wide-eyed expression.

‘It’s just pain relief,’ Sam said calmly, though her mouth twitched with mingled sympathy and amusement as she watched the nurses tend to Lena, who was gripping the edges of her bed and sweating profusely through the contractions.

Sam, who had been through the whole childbirth thing before, tried to keep everyone as calm as possible, but it was hard with Kara freaking out the moment Lena started screaming.

That was all it took for Alex to reclaim her usual taciturn authority, and she made Kara sit down before she could accidentally break something.

Soon, more people arrived: Eve, Jess, Winn, James, Brainy, and Nia. The maternity room was beginning to feel crowded; thankfully, they’d all remembered not to bring flowers and potentially infect the room with some weird floral bacteria.

‘Are _you_ going to be that red?’ Ruby asked curiously, watching as Lena became increasingly ruddy and sweaty through all the exertion. The nurses watched them all apprehensively, unused to having such an audience within the ward. Alex suspected that this many visitors weren’t usually allowed to witness a birth, but perhaps Lena had paid them extra.

‘Probably,’ Alex said, instinctively placing her hand on her stomach. ‘You’re going to have a cousin _and_ a sibling, Rubes. As the eldest, you’ll need to set a good example for them both.’

Ruby puffed out her chest. ‘I’m going to be the best sister and cousin, you just watch!’

‘I have no doubt,’ Alex said, smiling as her nerves settled. Lena was well into labour, and Kara had brought herself to take her hand. Thankfully, Kara was quite immune to the extraordinary strength of the grip of a woman in labour. Alex made a mental note to make sure the nurses let Kara in with her when went in to give birth; Sam might have Kryptonian heritage, but losing Reign had more or less come at the cost of losing her powers, and Alex was pretty sure she was going to need to hold a Kryptonian’s hand during childbirth.

‘I’m surprised she allowed us all in here,’ Sam said quietly. ‘Lena’s a pretty private person.’

‘Maybe she feels better knowing her friends are here,’ Alex suggested. ‘I know I would.’

‘Especially since her family can’t really be here,’ Sam added sagely, nodding.

_‘We’re_ a weird family,’ said Ruby.

Brainy was watching the whole ordeal with a scientific fascination. ‘I always found it incredible that someone would willingly go through such pain.’

‘Pain is worth it if it results in something good,’ Nia said, taking Brainy’s hand.

Even Winn, who would usually make some quippy remark, stayed silent with the rest of them as they waited breathlessly for the child of Supergirl and Lena Luthor.

 

An hour and a half later, Faora Alura Luthor and Jack Zor Luthor were born at three kilos, two hundred grams and three kilos, one hundred and fifty grams respectively.

‘I wasn’t expecting twins,’ Jess said, staring at little Jack as if he were an alien when Winn handed him over. Eve cautiously approached them for a better look.

‘Neither was I,’ Lena slurred weakly from her bed. ‘Every time I went for an ultrasound, I asked not to know anything except that everything was healthy.’

Everyone looked at Kara, who had X-ray vision.

She balked under the combined stare, and relented. ‘I knew,’ she admitted. ‘Not at first, though- one of their hearts started beating before the other, and I didn’t realise there were two of them for ages.’

‘I just thought it was a really big baby,’ Lena mumbled, and passed out with Faora still nursing at her breast.

The nurses had gone off to collect more pain relief, so they could speak freely now.

‘Faora, Alura and Zor are Kryptonian names, correct?’ Brainy said.

Kara nodded proudly. ‘Lena and I decided to combine Kryptonian and Luthor heritage in the names. I think it’s rather symbolic. But she’d always planned on naming a boy Jack.’ Her voice softened. ‘Alura and Zor are my parent’s names.’

They all nodded understandingly amongst themselves. It only felt fitting that Lena would want to honour her first love, who had strived so much to progress medical science. And it was only natural to include Kara’s parents’ names as well, even if Alura, at least, was still alive.

Winn and James raised the toast with the vending machine coffees they’d bought downstairs.

‘To Lena and Kara and their new family!’ declared James, and Kara raised Jack in the air, Lion King-style.

Winn raised the call. _‘Naaaants ingonyama bagithi baba, Sithi uhhmm ingonyama!!!!’_

‘Shut up, Winn,’ Alex groaned.

‘Why I am I not surprised you know the full Circle of Life song?’ Sam said, smirking in amusement.

Kara just giggled, still half-delirious from the whole situation, and handed Jack over to Alex to be fawned over.

Over in the bed, Lena roused herself back to consciousness. She stared at the tiny baby girl suckling her nipple, still covered in blood and amniotic fluid. She couldn’t believe it. She’d just given birth to not just one, but two babies, the result of a one-night stand all those months ago. So much had happened in that short time, not the least of which was Kara admitting that she requited Lena’s love, and it was all incredibly nerve-wracking.

She had _babies._ Her own flesh-and-blood babies, with Supergirl as their second mother.

She couldn’t wait to teach them everything she knew.


End file.
